martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal Sovereign
Immortal Sovereign is the creator god of the Sacred Scripture and Akashic Dream Universe. He is considered, in the beginning, as the first ancestor of the spiritas, a god to a race and to all beings of the 33 Heavens. The Immortal Sovereign was one of the two great leaders in the war 10 billion years ago - he was a peerless existence that was in no way inferior to the Asura Road Master. Description First Appearance In that infinitely distant place, there was a man with a similarly terrifying aura, walking in from the other end of the galaxy. Wherever this man walked, large tracts of space would be smashed apart. The power of innumerable stars was forcefully drawn out by this man and swallowed into his body. This man’s figure stood right in front of Lin Ming but was blurry. It was like thousands, hundreds of thousands, millions of copies of this man were walking towards him, all interposed over each other, giving off a mountain-heavy pressure. He wasn’t a human, spiritas, or saint, he was from an ancient race that Lin Ming had never seen before.Chapter 1693 – Holy Scripture 10 Billion Years Ago Immortal Sovereign appeared to be a tall man wearing white clothes. When he was younger, his facial features and aura was akin to a young and handsome scholar of a small kingdom. However, of one looked close enough they would feel the endless years on him, as if he was a being from time immemorial. Aura If one had to clearly discern his aura, then it would be an incomparably pure black energy, one that released an unspeakable oppressive feeling, as if all living beings to exist had to bow before it. It was vigorous and powerful. This was a mass of soul force that had reached the pinnacle of purity, and even contained the feel of the Great Dao. Without a doubt, this was the limit of soul force. The purity and depth of this soul force far surpassed even that of Soul Empress Sheng Mei. As this soul force surged, there were infinite changes within. Just by glancing, one’s heart would race, feeling as if their divine soul would be swallowed up. Present With heavy footsteps that were accompanied by the sounds of chains dragging along the ground, a disheveled figure with scattered hair emerged from the demon pagoda. This figure wasn’t tall and his entire body was wrapped in black robes. His black robes were dilapidated, his body was wrapped in iron chains, and he even seemed distressed. But, beneath his long and loosely scattered hair were a pair of eyes that seemed as if they contained the cosmos. He was a delicate looking yet powerful middle-aged man wearing white robes. Story Rivalry In his earlier years, Immortal Sovereign was a member of the God Clan in the Premival Ruins Realm. In an age of brutality, he along with other prominent heroes of the world rose to power. It is speculated that he had met Asura and became rivals. This rivalry was supposedly spurred due to a singular beauty who was both extremely talented and beautiful. In order to have her acceptance, Immortal Sovereign and the Asura Road Master fought for her hand in love. This battle continued for a mind-boggling period of time. It was unknown how many years they fought or how many billions of stars were crushed. In the end, the mysterious man’s forehead was scratched by the Asura Road Master’s fist shadows. His star-heavy blood fell down, crashing into the boundless space below. With this, a mysterious page from the ancient black book in the man’s hands also fell down… The center of the galaxy had been their final battlefield. In the Asura Road’s final trial, at the end of the mysterious blue stone road, Lin Ming had seen the Asura Road Master fight with this mysterious man. But the outcome of that battle had been unknown. However, Lin Ming now knew the final result – the ancient king of the spiritas had lost to the Asura Road Master. But, the Asura Road Master had also been injured. In the end, Asura had won the fight after a decisive battle. But the singular beauty chose Immortal since the one she truly loved was him. After the battle, the woman of singular beauty suddenly was with child. This great news came as a surprise since the two had conflicting principles, the laws of life and death. This child would later be known as Sheng Mei. But all good things would come to a bitter end. The 33 Heavens was attacked by the abyss devils and the world was torn into disarray. When the war was reaching its final moments, Immortal had overdraw his fires of life in order to repel the forces of the Demon God's Tomb Master resulting in the drop in his boundary. They eventually won, but cost Immortal almost everything. He lost his wife and had Asura seal her remnant soul in the Cold Ice Mirror.. The war also caused him his cultivation falling to the level of Totem Abyss Devils. Legacy Later, he would train Sheng Mei in brutal ways in order to temper her will and strength so that she could survive the war effort. This cruel training involved endless battles with abyss devils, constant life and death situations, and being imprisoned in an island while being shackled and hit by the high waves. Immortal found himself running out of time after overdrawing his life. In a final and desperate fight, he entered the abyss alone and fought his way to the lair of the beast. Immortal eventually succumbed to his wounds and killed a Totem Abyss Devil along with him. The war reaching 10 billion years 10 billion years ago, the two peerless characters of the past had created two great worlds in order to resist the Demon God’s Tomb. Of the two of them, one had perished with nothing left but a remnant soul. Even then, he had waited in silence within the Emperor Bone Sea to give the Soul Emperor one final heavy strike. As for the other person, he still lived and had been quietly protecting these two great worlds for 10 billion years, waiting for the final battle to arrive! This was their fate, their unwillingness, and their struggle against the odds. Cultivation Holy Scripture The body was a universe, and within this universe, one could form their own Heavenly Dao, controlling all Laws! This was why it was believed that with the universe of the body, every person was the ultimate master of their own universe. If they could thoroughly grasp the profound and complex principles of the body’s universe then they could release the full potential of their existence and obtain an unimaginable strength. As for Immortal Sovereign, he was someone who walked to the peak of this road. He had even recognized that if he could completely comprehend the profound principles behind life and death, he could step into the boundary of immortality. Abilities Scripture Manifestation Similar to Divine Dream, he could manifest worlds and beasts into reality through his godly soul force. Even words and incantations would become as heavy as a God Beasts full bodily strike. He began to recite scriptures. The scriptures turned into ancient words that could destroy all. Every ancient word changed into columns of soul force in the void. Yellow Springs World At this time, Immortal Sovereign opened the Holy Scripture in his hands. His lips moved and magical seals emerged from his mouth. Afterwards, the opponent would be transported into a cruel hell world. The blood waters of the yellow springs billowed around him, wildly rushing about. Endless bones sank and floated, each one emitting a strange aura of spiritual death energy. All of this swept up together into a titanic wave of blood. Not just that, but all around there were a number of divine Buddha-like powerhouses with kind and gentle expressions. They sat on lotus flowers fashioned from pure white bones, their body releasing a glorious radiance. Countless powerhouses tore through the void, bringing with them an endless strength. All of this would seem unreal, but the reality is that this was no illusion but a true great world. Immortal Sovereign could produce life from nothing, using the Holy Scripture to create a Yellow Springs World. The strength of this man had truly reached a terrifying degree such that even Divine Dream would be hard-pressed to copy. Trivia * In the past, the Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign each held divine tools, which were the Magic Cube and the Purple Card, and yet they were not able to cut down the Demon God Tomb’s master. * In terms of strength, Immortal Sovereign and Asura were close and had fought during several occasions. But after Asura focused more on his martial path and Immortal Sovereign on his family, he found himself lagging behind Asura and lost the war of strength. References Category:Stub Category:Sacred Scripture Category:Characters Category:Race Leader Category:Male Category:God Clan Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Spiritas Category:Beyond Divinity Category:Akashic Dream Universe